Paparazzi
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Squalo, the famous paparazzi known as "White Flash". Mukuro Rokudo. A rock star. Squalo hates him. Maybe… will he ever ruin his life like he did to others? 69S   One sided BelxSqualo
1. Varia Paparazzi Agency

****

Title: Paparazzi.

**Rating: **T PG-15 for light suggestive themes in the next chapters.

**Pairings: **mainly 69S + one sided Bel Squalo

**Geners: **Romance / Drama / Humor.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Yaoi in the next chapters. AU!

**Summery:** Squalo, the famous paparazzi known as "White Flash". Mukuro Rokudo. A rock star. Squalo hates him. Maybe… will he ever ruin his life like he did to others? 69S + One sided BelxSqualo

* * *

Varia.

It's an agency.

That destroyed celebrities'' lives.

They didn't care if they destroyed homes, love lives, or even made themselves a reason for a celebrity's suicide.

They did it for money. Money is essential for them.

No money.

No life.

* * *

"Yet another celebrity falls, thanks to us." Said one of the members, the leader, Xanxus, setting down the newspaper. "Good job, Bel." He said to the male in front of him.

He had blonde hair which covered his eyes. He grinned widely. "Just doing my job, Boss."

Xanxus pushed a bundle of money on his desk. "Enough?" he looked up at Bel.

The princely-looking male took it and counted them. "Hmm… I'd say.. no. But I'll let it slide this time. I need more next time." He said, stepping out of Xanxus' office.

Two offices away, Bel entered another office.

"Vooi, I told you to knock!" There was somebody inside the office.

"Ushishi~ I got the money~" The blonde looked at the white haired male in front of him. The long haired male looked up from cleaning his camera. He was silent at first, then spoke.

"How much…?" he said, looking at the bundle of money that has been thrown on his desk.

"Count them yourself~ the prince doesn't count for anybody." The mentioned blonde said, grinning.

"You're so hateable…" The white haired male took the money and started counting. Soon, he smirked. "Was that photo you took _really_ good?"

Bel grinned widely, sitting on the desk. "Maaaybe~ It's enough to pay the rent and buy us dinner tonight."

Squalo chuckled. "You're inviting me to dinner tonight, Bel~?"

"Well, you're not gonna cook dinner for yourself, are you~?" Bel smirked.

Squalo shook his head "Ugh.. I'm not gonna enter the kitchen. Ever.. Again..!"

* * *

_I'm Squalo Superbia._

_I work in the Varia's Paparazzi agency._

_Heh, my life… is based on ruining other people's, no, celebrities' lives._

_I live the princely kid over there, who's name is Belphegor. Our apartment is rather small. This job of ours is only to pay the rent._

_Tch, I hate my job. But I didn't work in this agency for nothing._

_It was only for one thing._

_Destroy … One person's life._

"Oi~ Squalo, look who's on TV~" Said Bel when he turned the TV in Squalo's office.

Squalo looked up from his magazine and eyed the TV, then twitched.

"Fucking bastard…"

_Mukuro Rokudo._

_The famous rock star._

_Completely flawless._

_My ASS!_

_

* * *

_

"Ushishi~ completely flawless~ nobody can pull off those moves." Bel said, teasing Squalo on purpose.

Squalo twitched again. "Shut up! You know that I hate it!" He said, kicking Bel off the table.

"Ow~ that hurts!" Bel stood up, pouting at Squalo.

"Shut up… My mind is _still_ plotting on how to kill this bastard!"

Bel laughed. "Let it go already~ It's been way too many years since that incident happened!"

Squalo groaned "I cant let it go, Bel. Even if it's one hundred years since that… _thing_ happened."

* * *

_Every time I remember that face of his, my stomach would hurt. I would… barf._

_He… disgusts me._

_So much._

_I want to…_

_Kill him._

_Make him disappear._

* * *

"Squalo-Sempai…" a familiar sound.

"Ah, Fran, anything you need?" Squalo looked at the green haired, short male next to him.

"You seem to be straying… Anyways, boss said that he had a mission for you."

Squalo let out a soft _tch_, then stood up and walked to Xanxus' office.

"You're here, trash." Xanxus said, not looking away from his computer.

Squalo sighed. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Xanxus printed a picture and gave it to Squalo. "I'm guessing this is familiar, right?"

Squalo stared at the photo.

That long blue hair.

Those mismatched pair of eyes.

That disgusting smile of his.

"Mukuro Rokudo…" Squalo grit his teeth.

Xanxus smirked lightly. "They say that this Mukuro guy is… _flawless_. Nobody is flawless."

Squalo nodded slowly. "…I'll do my best."

* * *

_My chance._

_Heh. Just you wait, Mukuro Rokudo._

* * *

**End of Chapter ONE!**

**So, what do you think? :D**


	2. First Mission

A new day.

Morning.

The sun shone through the windows of Squalo and Bel's apartment.

Squalo sat up from his bed, scratching the back of his head and yawning. He stood up, walking to the bathroom.

He crossed the living room, noticing how messy it was.

_Geez, we should've ate in the restaurant itself than take-out._

Squalo sighed and continued his steps to the bathroom.

Like every morning, Squalo would brush his teeth and wash his face.

He looked at the mirror.

"Today… I will start my mission."

A small smirk formed on his mouth.

"I'll get you, Rokudo Mukuro…!"

* * *

In some luxurious apartment.

"Ahh~ another beautiful morning."

The famous, flawless star, Rokudo Mukuro sat up from his bed, looking out the large window next to his bed. He smiled softly.

"Hmm… something tells me that today is going to be intresting."

_Riinngg! Riinngg!_

"And the business starts~" Mukuro picked up his phone. "Hello~?"

"Mukuro-Chan… You're LATE!" The high-pitched voice of his manager screeched through the phone. Mukuro sighed.

"Kufufu~ M.M, I just woke up. After all, I was busy recording my new song last night. We stayed up so late."

"M-MUKURO-CHAN! Today is your concert! You must hurry up!" Then again, she started yelling. "Money is important!"

_Money, again._

"Kufufu. Don't worry, M.M. I will be there as soon as possible." Mukuro spoke, walking to the bathroom. "Excuse me, now I must shower~"

"Sh-SHOWER? No time fo-"

"Goodbye, Dear M.M" and he hung up. Mukuro sighed, placing his cellphone aside and undressed himself. Mukuro stepped into the shower, and he opened the shower, letting the warm water fall into him.

He closed his eyes.

_That … dream. Why am I dreaming the same dream over and over again._

_Kufufu… Squalo Superbia._

_It's been a long time since I've last seen him._

_Well… dreaming about how he looks?_

_Last time I've seen him was in … graduation._

_Oh well. I wonder where he is now._

* * *

Squalo looked at the photo in front of him.

"Ushishi~ Are you going to make a dartboard out of this picture, Squalo~?" Bel spoke, leaning on the wall of Squalo's office.

Squalo looked up at the prince in front of him.

"Do you have anybody to ruin?" He said, looking back at the picture.

"No~ I'm done with my work. So, I though I'd hang out with you for a while." The blonde said, sitting on the desk. "Do you have any plans set?"

Squalo sighed, placing his legs on the desk. "Well, … I'm not sure if it's gonna work." He said, looking at a lock of hair he gripped.

Bel tilted his head. "…Are you planning on cutting your hair?"

Squalo choked. "N-NEVER! I've sworn I'd never cut my hair until I ruin that bastard's hair!" He growled, looking at Bel who grinned.

"Well~ what are you thinking about, then?" He asked, looking at the white haired male.

Squalo sighed. "…I wonder how will I hide all this hair under... a wig."

Bel snickered, holding out a scissor. "Can I help~~?"

"Would you please _not_ bring your cutting obsession here?" Squalo yelled, kicking him the blonde off the table.

"Ouuch, that hurts, okay?" Bel stood up, looking at Squalo through his long bangs.

"I need help! And you're making it WORSE!" Squalo looked away.

The blonde snickered. "Well~ I might help you~ but you'll owe me something~"

The other male eyed him from the corned of his eyes. "… what do you want?"

"You'll go to a restaurant _I_ like tonight~" Bel grinned, showing off his shiny teeth.

Squalo groaned.

_I knew it. But what els can I do...? he's a genius._

"Fine. Now tell me, what should I do?"

Bel grinned. "Oh, just leave it to me, Sharky~"

~**Later~**

Squalo stared at mirror.

His hair was now under a wig, a black wig.

"So~?" Bel smiled, looking at Squalo. "Do you like it~?"

The white haired paparazzi smirked. "Oh you'll get your dinner tonight. It's on me!"

The blonde snickered. "I'm waiting." Then he looked at the clock. "Ahh~ Sharky-Kun~ you better hurry up~ it's already eight P.M."

Squalo swiftly took his camera and rushed to the door. "Hey, Bel. Thanks." He said, before exiting.

Bel snickered. "No need to thank me…"

_After all, I'm always going to be there for you._

* * *

Mukuro sat in his Limousine, waiting to arrive to the stage he's going to perform in. He looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by.

And, his phone rang.

"MUKURO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Oh, the lovely manager of his.

Mukuro chuckled. "Dear M.M I'm on my way~ why are you rushing things, it's only eight~"

"But your concert is supposed to be at EIGHT!" M.M screamed through the phone. "What am I supposed to tell those.. those.. eager fans.. who went through hell to get to this concert… and they.. payed lots of money fore one ticket." Again with the money issue.

"Listen M.M, everything is alright. Oh, here I am~" Mukuro hung up, getting out of his Limo, he walked to the back door, stepping inside the backstage.

"Finally, Mukuro-Chan!" M.M said, sighing.

Mukuro smiled, and entered the changing room.

A minute later, he came out, fully dressed in his stage outfit.

M.M smiled brightly. "Good to go~?"

Mukuro nodded, grabbing the mic. He stood inside the lift which is lifting him up to the stage.

_Are you all ready for this~?_

Fans screemed.

_Music, start._

* * *

Squalo stood between the rabid fans, looking at Mukuro singing on stage.

_Seeing him makes me sick._

After the concert ended, Squalo began his mission.

He was undercover as a press.

"Good god, this wig really itches." Squalo said in a low voice, approaching Mukuro. He took a deep breath a placed a slight smile on his face.

Mukuro turned from a huge crowd of press as he heard his name being called out.

"Hello, Mukuro-Kun, great show you've done out there!" Squalo put out his best act.

Mukuro smiled "Ah, thank you~"

Squalo nodded, getting out a small notebook. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Mukuro wondered for a moment, then nodded. "Go ahead, I can spare some time~"

The other male slightly smiled. "So, what are you planning? New album? Maybe another concert?"

The blue haired male let out a soft chuckle. "Maybe a single coming out soon. I'm not that sure."

Squalo nodded, writing it down. "Another rather personal question. Are you thinking of getting involved in a relationship?" He looked up.

Mukuro shrugged. "I don't have time for such things~" He eyed Squalo again. "… Do I know you from somewhere?"

_Oh fuck!_

Squalo tried not to look panicked.

"Mukuro-Chan!" the voice of his manager ringed through Mukuro's ears. She stumbeled, dragging Mukuro away. "You must be tired. You gotta take a rest; big recording tomorrow, big recording!"

Squalo sighed in relief, walking away. His phone suddenly rang.

"Yo, Bel."

"Ushishi~ I'm waiting at the resturaaant~" Bel said in a sing-song voice.

Squalo sighed. "I'm coming. But I think I've got something…"

Bel let out a small _huh~?_ "Really?"

The white haired male stepped inside a taxi. "I think this Mukuro shares a secret affair with his manager. I'm just assuming. I gotta get my info straightened up~" he said, releasing his hair from the wig. "You know his manager is married, right?"

Bel chuckled. "Yes~ to Ken Joshima, right~? He's currently on a world tour."

Squalo smirked. "So?"

The blonde spoke. "I think you might have a clue now, Sharky-kun~"

Squalo twitched. "Don't call me sharky…!"

Bel hung up, looking at the menu in front of him.

He sighed, trying to pick out the food he wants.

_It doesn't taste well without you, Squalo._

* * *

**I put the SLIGHTLY Mukuro x M.M and the smexy Ken x M.M for Ia~ because they deserve more love!**

**So, whaddya think of this chapter?**

**DON'T COUNT ON CHAPTERS RELEASED SO FAST! MUAHAHA! –shot-**


End file.
